Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oscillators and more particularly to oscillators that address power supply noise and/or temperature dependence issues.
Description of the Related Art
Low-cost applications typically restrict the use of resonator-based oscillators (such as LC oscillators) due to the large area associated with such oscillators. Alternative oscillator topologies (ring, RC-based, etc.) are usually very sensitive to power supply noise and temperature changes. Thus, improvements to address noise and temperature issues in low-cost applications are desirable.